Shortcut
by Askanarq
Summary: Alone since a kitten, she lives for today. Many have seen her but no kat knows her. Clubbin' or partyin', she does her own thing. Now she's in trouble and wants no help, Can she find a kat stubborn enough to know her? .COMPLETE.
1. No moon tonight

  
  
Alone since a kitten, she lives for today. Many have seen her but no kat knows her. Clubbin' or partyin', she does her own thing. Now she's in trouble and wants no help, Can she find a kat stubborn enough to know her?  
  
This is my first fic that I publish, any kind of constructive comment will be appreciated. Please notice that there has been a long time since the last time I saw SWAT Kats in case they are a little OC and that English isn't my maternal language so there might been some mistakes.  
  
You could be sure that if the SWAT Kats were mine the series would still be on. It's a pity actually...  
  
. fIrSt FiC .  
  
Shortcut  
Chapter 1. No moon tonight.  
  
Loud music. Flashing lights. Tons of kats dancing to the exploding beat. Giving into their wild instincts.  
  
That's how she liked it.  
  
She loved the beat, the sweat, the sexyness it emplied.  
  
But her now dancing partner, was annoying her.  
  
He was handsome and was dressed in good clothes but in the back of her mind something about him was nagging her. She pushed him aside with a lame excuse about being tired and trough the dancing crowd she made her way to the bar. There the bar-kat (I think I made I new word...) smirked at her.  
  
"What's up, baby?" Dressed in a pair of military like baggy pants matched with a dark green sleeveless shirt a young, firey tom-kat named Pyro was checking her out. He had black fur with red streaks in all his body and deep yellow eyes. A hot kat who was good in bed...  
  
'Good?' She snorted mentally 'He's outstanding...' She copied his smirk and turning her tail at him, she glanced at the dance floor.  
  
"Give me something strong."  
  
He left a glass that contained a blue liquid at her side, she looked at it briefly over her shoulder but after a second thought she added "No drugs this time." with a shiver of the bad memories, and offered the drink to the she-kat next to her who took it and started drinking it with out a second thought.  
  
"Sure, hot stuff." He nodded with a grin also remembering that night were he had slipped some D6t (some drug I made up) into her drink. He left an entire bottle with some red stuff inside at her side as he move to attend another costumer.  
  
Taking the eyes off the dance floor she turned to the bottle. Taking a sip she eyed the she-kat next to her and narrowed her eyes seeing how hyper she was. She finished her drink quickly and danced into the hundreds of kats livin' it up.  
  
As she moved her hips along the beat, a tom-kat danced closer. Noticing this, she gave him her welcome closing the space between them. As the rhythm got faster and they rubbed their fur with each other, a pair of eyes watched them.  
  
Moments later, somebody tapped her shoulder furiously. The owner of those flame-y eyes were her ex-dancing partner.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked angrily "Aren't you supposed to be tired?"  
  
"I'm better now." She shrugged, practically ignoring him.  
  
"Then, let's dance." He commanded.  
  
"I'm dancing with..." But the tom-kat was gone, weird.  
  
"Come." He demanded again.  
  
She sighed. 'This kat doesn't gets a clue...'  
  
"Look hon, I won't dance with you." She stated annoyed.  
  
His face got white from surprise but as his eyes blazed like fire flames, it changed to red. "You _**WILL**_ regret that." He squeaked and two big muscular kats appeared behind her. "Take her out of my sight."  
  
With a grunt they roughly grabbed and dragged her into the club's back alley.  
  
The alley was filled with trash and darkness, some rats munched here and there, quite a disgusting scene...  
  
'I'm as dead as Feral with out the SWAT Kats... I'm sooooo screwed...' She thought half heartedly.  
  
They pushed her against the dirty wall and she just closed her eyes awaiting for a quick death, or maybe a slow one. 'Who would know? It all depended if they've got a knife or a laser, it had to be a laser. But no, they are carrying knifes. What kind of bodyguard didn't have a...?' She slapped herself mentally 'FOCUS!!!'  
  
(Anyway...) She had resigned the fact that she was doomed and helpless.  
  
'Helpless?!' She yelled mentally 'Helpless?! Was there anybody when my parents died? Was there anyone when I lost my job? Was there anyone when I got arrested?' She felt so angry suddenly, she left herself down for a minute back there! 'No! And still I pulled myself together and moved on. I have never needed any kind of help in my life! I have lived my own since I remember, Just because they want to kill me doesn't mean I need help!'  
  
She whipped around furiously fo the surprise of the big kats "Ain't a helpless little kitten!"  
  
The big kats chuckled as she fumed holding her fists up. "I'm telling you, I can defend myself!" They just laughed harder. I mean they were the double of her size and totally stronger, it was a hilarious situation.  
  
"Why do you laugh, I can take you both down!" They stumbled into each other for support as tears of laugh formed in their eyes.  
  
She smiled victoriously and slowly crawled out the alley, but as the big guys noticed they ran after her. She cursed her luck and ran as fast as she could. She ran like she had never run before, just like if her life depended on it (it did!). Trough streets and alleys, jumping and climbing, it didn't matter, she wasn't going to die tonight so she kept going, but the big guys were still gaining terrain.  
  
"Ok, so I was wrong. I actually need help" she mused to herself.  
  
Then, just when she was about to give up and face her defeat, a motorcycle stopped in front of her. She couldn't make out the colours or the details of it, why was so bloody dark?  
  
The figure ridding on it, a dark furred kat looked at her and smiled, flashing his sharp fangs at her.  
  
With a clawed paw he pointed to the space behind him.  
  
"Care for a ride?"  
  
She looked at him, from his paw to the big guys who were quite close now.  
  
"I don't actually have I choice." She mumbled while she jumped in and clasped her own paws around his slim waist. Briefly she looked up, the night was dark, a moonless night. As the motorcycle rod off the tom-kat joked.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
. fIrSt FiC ..  
  
And that was chapter one, review!  
  



	2. I wish I had no conscience

  
  
Thanx treasureplanet-gurl, I appreciate your review. I hope my story can cope your expectations. As my first reviewer feel free to flame all you want.  
  
If the SWAT Kats were mine, you can be sure as sure that if high school is hell, that Razor and T-bone would be my bodywards and personal slaves... What?! Why are you looking at me like that?!  
  
O.o DoN't LoOk At mE o.O  
  
Shortcut  
Chapter2. I wish I had no conscience  
  
As the motorcycle speeded away and the kats got smaller, she could feel herself relax. She still had to figure the dark furred kat up, but being rude to him by asking too many question wasn't in her mind. He had saved her tail and she was glad about it, nor that she was going to say it...  
  
Besides, he smelled sooo nice and his back was really comfortable. Even his tail seemed cute to her. 'I shouldn't worry.' She thought 'He's small, I **can** take him down.' She giggled at her own comment remembering the theater in the alley.  
  
"Where should I leave you?" He asked taking a quick glance over his shoulder.  
  
"Um..." She tried to locate herself but suddenly she couldn't make out her surroundings, all seemed so blurry and confusing. Knowing that she was going to throw up she pulled his shoulder. "Stop!" and the motorcycle stopped at the instant with a screeching sound.  
  
"What?!" The dark furred kat asked looking around.  
  
Quickly, like if it burned she jumped off the motorcycle and dropped in the ground. And vomited all that she consumed in that day. Revolting waves of nauseas came and go but nothing more. 'That bastard... He put xtab (I made that up, too) in the bottle didn't he...He knows that my body rejects all kinds of drugs... ' She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. 'Next time I see him... I'll slip some arstenix (imagine arsenic but stronger) in his drink... And I'm gonna stay to see him die slowly and painfully...' She thought darkly.  
  
One deep breath more and she tried to stand up, but the strength seemed to leave her. Opening her eyes at the sound of steps, she saw a pair of feet. Looking up, the same dark furred kat that saved her tail, was offering her a paw. She shook her head rejecting it.  
  
'I don't need a hero, thank you very much!' She thought angrily 'I'll stand up by myself!!' In a burst of energy she stood up. The tom-kat stared at her astonished, she rolled her eyes and ignored him.  
  
"Are you...?" He started but she interrupted him with a snarl. "Err... I guess you're... fine then." He said with a hint of deception in his voice while taking a step back.  
  
'He doesn't seems to get that answer a lot...' she considered eyeing him get back to the motorcycle and look back at her, waiting. 'Oops... I think I hurt his feelings... Stupid street pride...' She sighed and walked to him.  
  
But as she got closer, he looked away and started the engine. A chant formed in her head. 'I won't apologize! I won't apologize! I won't apologize!' She stopped dead in her tracks when he looked back at her with a quizzical look. 'He's gonna make me apologize if he keeps looking at me like that...'  
  
Looking away she spotted a familiar old market. "It seems that I live right around the corner, just turn right and keep straight until I tell you." She directed at the same time as she mounted behind him and secured her arms around his waist.  
  
He did what she said with out hesitating.  
  
Moments later she could already see the building where she shared an apartment with Pyro. But as they drew closer, sirens ringed in their ears and lights bothered their eyes, police cars (not enforcers, just common police) were the responsibles of such fuss.  
  
"Shit!" she muttered at the sight of the police officers and to her dismay the motorcycle slowed off and stopped next to a fat police officer. The kat with who 'she was hanging out with' greeted the officer who was next to the closest car, holding his laser up.  
  
"Hey, Pavel!" he called in a friendly tone. The kat looked around, and finding the owner of the voice his face fell, he didn't seemed very happy at their picture.  
  
"What do you want?" he answered coldly.  
  
"Still mad at me, buddy?" He asked teasingly, but the kat just fumed and looked back to the building. Seeing that the kat was ignoring them, he went to the point "What are you guys up to, now?"  
  
"We got hold of a very important drug maker and dealer, it's said that he made some deals with Dr. Viper and Dark Kat... I wonder what we would be seeing in the next days if those two are..."  
  
He was interrupted by the sight of five officers walking out the building with a kat in custody.  
  
All the color from her face disappeared, it was Pyro!! She knew that they would bust him some day, but why tonight when she needed some comfort? 'Well.. isn't she a selfish little kitten?' Something said, a little voice from the back of her mind. She squished it quickly.  
  
As they dragged Pyro into a car, she felt pity, 'And he just managed for a Rl22gr. (You need to start noticing when I make things up) shipment... A shame actually...'  
  
The engine roared again interrupting her thoughts, they were leaving the scene.  
  
"So... where's your place?" he asked looking around for a probable building.  
  
"Back there..." She replied pointing to the sirens "I lived with that guy..."  
  
He was in silence, maybe in some internal questioning. 'I just hope he doesn't turns me in...' she gave herself a innocent I can't believe it face 'Wh-what? Pyro was a drug de- dealer? How c-come?' then changed to an angry mask 'What?! You're accusing me of knowing his stuff?! Just because I lived with him doesn't means that I knew the business...'  
  
She smiled evilly as she reviewed some other phrases that could get her out the hook.  
  
"Is he your brother?" he asked worriedly "Or boyfriend?"  
  
"Neither, just some guy that was looking for a roommate and I filled in..." She sighed dramatically "I have been living there for around a year now... I guess I never knew him that well..." She gave her voice a little hint of disappointment.  
  
Quickly he popped a communicator "I'm bringing someone tonight." He announced. "Yes..." he answered to some question. "Shut up." He finished annoyed closing the device.  
  
She wasn't going to say thanks, she really wasn't going to... however, that stupid little voice, that some kats call conscience, was nagging her about it. She tried to shush it, yet, it kept telling her 'He's a nice kat, apologize and thank him.' Once and again.  
  
"Argg..." she growled exasperated at the irritating little voice, then after regaining her self-control she mumbled a 'thanks' shifting awkwardly behind him.  
  
"Nor a problemo." He replied with a 'I'm here to do that' tone.  
  
Even if she couldn't see it, she **knew** that he was smirking smugly.  
  
'Argg...' She roared mentally as he accelerated and she had to harden her grip on him 'That tailhole...' was her last reflection before closing her eyes.  
  
Soon after (and I mean very soon) the motorcycle slowed her pace and stopped. Feeling the engine turn off she opened her eyes, ogling at her environment her mouth hung open and her tail twitched.  
  
"Megakat City Metal Salvage Yard?!"  
  
O.o DoN't LoOk At mE o.O  
  
I have to say that you're gonna see tons of weird drug names, but I guess that they have to got different stuff, right?  
  



	3. Who's your friend?

  
  
I know that the idea of a third SWAT Kat is way cliché, so I won't be doing it, I'll be in the borders of that scheme trying to not enter completely. Besides is cool to twist things around.  
  
Even if I don't own the SWAT Kats (a shame actually), I do own Alexandra, Pyro, some bad guys, all the weird non real drugs' that will appear in this fic (Believe me, there will be a lot) and some other characters that will appear randomly.  
  
If you're going to use them, ask first.  
  
T..T LiFe iS pOiNtLeSs T..T  
  
Shortcut   
Chapter3. Who's your friend?  
  
Soon after (and I mean very soon) the motorcycle slowed her pace and stopped. Feeling the engine turn off she opened her eyes, ogling at her environment her mouth hung open and her tail twitched.  
  
"Megakat City Metal Salvage Yard?!"  
  
He shrugged "Yeah..." he said taking his bandana off and placing it in a pocket.  
  
She dismounted and stared at the view before starting looking around puzzled. 'I have seen many things, but nothing like this...' she thought eyeing the piles and piles of metal's, computer's, helicopter's, car's and plane's pieces.  
  
Dismissing the fact that it was night and there was no moon out and the only illumination was an old lantern, (A/N her eyes are quite weird, even if there isn't enough light, she can see perfectly, better than most of the kats... just that in black and white) she walked around in almost total obscurity between the piles, when suddenly, her eyes landed in some random object and a little yelp escaped her mouth. "Oh my God!!" she squeaked and ran to a close pile and picked up the random object that had caught her off guard. "I can't believe it..." she whispered studying the object closely.  
  
Then she looked to the pile and scrutinized it. With a confused look she examinated the other closest pile. And the one next to it. And the next. And the next. Quickly she was running among the piles touching, pulling, digging and kicking pieces.  
  
Her brain was working frenetically storing all the things and information that she was getting her paws on, then remembering how she had got there, she looked back at him with an ear to ear smile. "You must think I'm nuts! Studying all this in complete dimness!" she shouted happily (Weird thing in her...) in top of a pile.  
  
Not hearing an answer she started walking back to ask him if she could snoop around in the morning and even take a few things with her. But the moment she saw his colors clearly she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at him in awe. Everything about him struck her like if she had never seen a tom-kat before.  
  
His small, caramel furred, yet well kept body dressed in pair of baggy dark blue pants and a black t-shirt. Even his tail, that swished behind him, seemed a wonder to her.  
  
Despite her non dissimulated admiration towards him, he just stood there, underneath a lantern looking back at her with the most charming winning smile she had ever seen.  
  
As she roamed over his body with her eyes, her brain was traveling a disturbing, wicked road. Amused with the trail of her thoughts she turned her back at him and gazed again to the piles of junk.  
  
"Imagine..." She pointed "With a little bit of time and some imagination I could build pretty dangerous stuff..." she chuckled "Even my own jet..." She could swear he sniffed uneasily at the comment.  
  
"That's a really interesting idea you've got there." A rough voice said at her back.  
  
Whipping around she confronted a light-colored kat with brown streaks wearing a baby blue T-shirt and dark green shorts. He was soo unlike form the first, muscular and tall. This had to be the friend from the phone.  
  
'For my whiskers that they couldn't be more different...' she thought.  
  
Both chuckled at the fact that she was comparing them, and checking them out while doing that.  
  
I mean, if a black furred she-kat with red streaks in her face and arms with long white hair, clothed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black tank top that pointed out her curves and well built body, was checking you out with a pair of yellowish green eyes and you were just a simple mechanic, wouldn't you laugh too?  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" The big kat wailed hugging the small one, almost asphyxiating him, while faking some tears of joy.  
  
"Crud! Ch-Chance...!!" the small kat muffled trying to escape from his friend grasp or get some air into his lungs.  
  
She snickered silently at their interaction. Getting closer to them, she stuck out her paw to them and the big kat released the small one, who started taking breaths madly "Alexandra Redstreaks." She declared shaking his paw, but never letting it out of her own. She observed him strongly, searching in his dark blue eyes a clue to his mind. 'It's strange...' she concluded 'They seem to have many knowledge behind them...'  
  
"Chance Furlong, pleased to meet you." He said joyful, as she let go of his paw, at the fact that she was evaluating him "So... How did you met Jake?" he added, taking his arm over her shoulder, and walking her to the garage.  
  
It was a simple question, yet implied the fact that he was also evaluating her, maybe to see if she was good enough to get his approval... He didn't thought that she was the small kat's (Jake was it?) mate, right? Right?!  
  
"Jake...?" She asked uncertainly taking a peek over her free shoulder. He nodded and offered his paw.  
  
"Clawson." She shook it but she didn't allow his paw to leave her grasp either, looking deeply at his eyes she also scrutinized him. 'His eyes are the most lovely shade of amber...' She noticed that he was getting a little bit uneasy under her inspection. ' And they also seem to have many things behind them... Just like Chance's...'  
  
"My pleasure to know you guys." She replied not letting go if Jake's paw.  
  
Chance stared at them, dumbfound. Two seconds passed and suddenly he seemed to make some connections. His jaw dropped at Jake. "You're telling me that **YOU** brought home, in your precious motorcycle, a hot she-kat and she didn't even your name?!?!"  
  
They both looked at him with wondering eyes.  
  
"Kind of..." Jake mumbled with a faint trace of blush in his face. "It's a long story..."  
  
"I think I'm starting to rub off on you..." Chance said hitting Jake affectionately in the arm, who just smiled sheepishly lowering his head. "Oww, but I'm dying to hear that story buddy..."  
  
"I'll tell you the short version." Alex offered. "Basically it was like this..."  
  
T..T LiFe iS pOiNtLeSs T..T  
  
Alex is quite a selfish, neurotic, wicked, dark she-kat. Famous for her mood swings, she can be goody-goody happy a moment and kick your tail in the next. She always gets what she wants and rules herself by the Slytherin code of conduct, it's a 101 rules manuscript that teaches you all that a Slytherin must know to survive in this deathly world.  
  
She knows she has many flaws, but she accepts herself that way. One of the reason she hates heroes and preppy kats, for their perfection and perfectionism.  
  



	4. Undercover

  
  
I don't own the SWAT Kats...yet. Just wait and see my little minion, just wait and see.  
  
T..T LiFe iS pOiNtLeSs T..T  
  
Shortcut   
Chapter4. Undercover  
  
"I'll tell you the short version." Alex offered. "Basically it was like this..." She cleared her voice severely and made a dramatic pause. "Two brainless jerks wanted to kill me and Jake saved my tail form a _hard whopping_."  
  
Both guys gawked at her, their mouths hanging open and their tails twitching. The way she had pronounced the last two words, it seemed so... naughty.  
  
"What?" She asked with a bewildered innocence mask "Did I say anything wrong?"  
  
"Err.. Umm..." Jake struggled for words trying to gain back his tranquility, and his paw too. "Mind if she crashes for the night?"  
  
Taking a swift look at Alex pleading eyes, he responded quickly that she could "crash all that she wanted."  
  
T..T LiFe iS pOiNtLeSs T..T  
  
For more that Alex asked for the couch, not wanting to be a burden, they settled that she would sleep in Jake's bed, 'cause Chance alleged that he didn't fit comfortably in the couch. Feeling that she was giving trouble, she vanished into Jake's room.  
  
Jake took his opportunity to narrate his large version of the history.  
  
(When I put these [...] in a dialogue it indicates the other's comments and reactions)  
  
"I was driving around, testing the new engine that I installed in my baby [chuckles] when I saw a kat running recklessly like if his life depended on it [Most of the times, it is]. As I drew closer I realized that the kat running was actually a she-kat and that two big kats were chasing after her [those bullies]. I knew that something was wrong so I offered her a ride home [inspired by your heroic needs]. I don't know what was she into when she asked for me to stop, dropped on the floor and vomited [Eww...]" Jake frowned at the light blond furred kat "Will you just shut up and leave me tell the story?!"  
  
Still grinning for annoying him, Chance mumbled a sorry.  
  
Taking a deep breath he continued "She rejected my help [the pride! The pride!]" Jake glared at Chance "but asked me to leave her at her place, that was near by. The building in question was infested with police kats that were arresting her roommate for drug dealing..."  
  
"Crud, buddy!" Chance almost shouted astonished. "You think she's in it too?" Jake seemed to get in deep thought.  
  
"I don't know... But everybody's innocent until their guiltiness is proved..." then his eyes widened remembering something. "Her fur! The kat's fur was just like hers! Black with red stripes..."  
  
"By what you tell me... She's trouble..." Chance pointed out.  
  
"I know." Jake's mouth froze open 'cause it wasn't him that replied, the both turned around to face a sleepy Alex resting in the door's frame. She was wearing a way big blue t-shirt and a pair of red boxers with black squares. With all her calm she gave one of those cute yawns, the ones where the point of the tongue curls a bit and all her body stretched...?  
  
They ogled at her before turning around and leaning to each other (A/N like the team people when they're going to tell a move...?)  
  
"She's wearing my boxers" Jake whispered to his friend astonished.  
  
"Pal, she's wearing my favorite T-shirt!" Chance whispered back in the same 'I can't believe it tone'.  
  
"Chance..." Jake started looking at him with the 'I can't believe you' tone and replied slowly, like if talking with a small kitten "They are my boxers. My underwear!"  
  
"I still have my own [O.o] underneath." She whispered at his side making them jump in shock. She smiled with a sweet innocent touch seeing them clasp their paws at their chests "But I can take the boxers off if you wanna..."  
  
"Err.." Jake mumbled blushing (And yes, kats blush... At least in my fic they do...) "N-no... It's f-fine..."  
  
"Okay!" she chirped happily and placed a quick peck on their cheeks. "Goodnight!" and disappeared once again behind the door.  
  
Jake and Chance stood there, looking at the door for a time before the first accommodated himself in the couch mumbling incoherent stuff about 'Making wrong choices and helping crazy she-kats that wear your underwear', while the second made his way to his own room rambling about 'friends that can't handle their heroic needs'.  
  
-few minutes back-  
  
She closed the door and leaned on it, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed walking to the bed. All that she needed was to keep up the innocent act and she would be gone in the morning, ready to never see those guys again, even if she found the place quite interesting she couldn't afford to let them know her or she might end back in prison, with no options of escaping this time...  
  
She stood in the middle of the room, looking around her she noticed how many books this Clawson kat had, two book shelves that couldn't handle any other book/ magazine/ notebooks/ model sheets in it. 'Model sheets...?' she wondered and picked one. It was a really cool sketch of some kind of missile that looked a lot like a shark, stapled to the sheet was another sketch of the same missile. This time, the mouth was open, revealing some kind of grabbing thingy. 'It seems familiar... What ever...' she shrugged and allowed herself to fall into the bed.  
  
She still hadn't touched the mattress when she was already asleep.  
  
.. ZzZzZzZzZz sleep sequence zZzZzZzZzZ ..  
  
She stood in the middle of a long hall. There were many doors, the ones at the right were blue, the ones at the left were red and even if she couldn't see them, she knew that the ones in both ends of the hall were of pure gold.  
  
'Damn.' She cursed remembering why the corridor was so familiar. 'I've had this dream many times, way many times before...' She knew that to get out of this place she needed to find a golden key and guess which was the golden door that it belonged. In case she missed, like if had happened many time before, they key would disappear leaving her to search for it, again.  
  
Sighing she opened the blue door at her right.  
  
It was an old library, full of dust and ancient bookshelves. She entered and walked around reading the book's covers until she found one that screamed 'Read me! Read me!' literally, it was screaming.  
  
"Why should I read a book that says 'Alex's reality' in the cover?" she asked picking up the book.  
  
"Because it was written especially to you!" The book answered in the same little annoying voice of her conscience (A/N it's my voice!). Then the volume started giving her a lecture about morals and sins, all that she heard was "yadda, yadda, yadda."  
  
"Okay!" she snapped at the book. "I'll read as long as you shut the hell up!" Slowly she opened the tome and the moment she saw what was inside, the book slipped from her paws.  
  
And she screamed.  
  
.. ZzZzZzZzZz sleep sequence zZzZzZzZzZ ..  
  
Alex jolted in her bed with her eyes wide open, the image burnt in her mind. Silently, tears streamed down her face as she sat in the edge of the mattress. Wiping her tears away she stood up and walked to the door, tripping with the sheets and a pillow in the way.  
  
After kicking the pillow away (that by the way hit a lamp), she exited the room and walked to the bathroom. In the path, she found Jake purring in the couch with the sheet and cushions resting in the floor, he was sleeping like a kitten. A smile formed in her lips, for a split second and then it was gone.  
  
Embarrassed of her cute moment she opened the closest door. To her surprise the door leaded to some stairs. And since it was so dark, she was seeing in black and white. Before she could get used and get a good look, everything went black.  
  
As the gray faded around her, the last thing she remembered was that her mind was playing tricks on her, 'cause she could swear that there was a jet down there.  
  
T..T LiFe iS pOiNtLeSs T..T  
  
OMG!! Do you think she's gonna figure out the guys secret?  
  



	5. So long, suckers!

  
  
Thanx Bladestar, and I give you chapter 5, by the way, do you think that if I say that I own the SWAT Kats Hanna-Barbera could sue me? I mean, I really doubt that they read fanfiction.  
  
Too risky...  
  
-..- sWaTz KaTz rULeZ .. sWaTz KaTz rULeZ -..-  
  
Shortcut  
Chapter5. So long, suckers!  
  
As the fog around her dissipated and consciousness gained terrain she realized one thing: her head hurt, a lot. It was like a constant buzz in her brain that didn't seemed to go away. Slowly, her braincells started working again and a few seconds later she realized how cold was the hard surface she was on.  
  
'Bloody hell... My head...'  
  
Slowly, with a outrageous endeavor, she opened her eyes, and blinked.  
  
Shiny light exploded in front of her, blurry colors came and go, nothing seemed to make any sense as her eyes tried to focus. When the vision cleared, all that she saw were white tiles, books and a big green thing.  
  
'I'm in the floor...?'  
  
Slothfully, she tried to sit up pushing herself up with one hand. A cold shiver traveled trough her hand the moment it made contact with the floor.  
  
'For my whiskers! (A/N she likes to say that, you wan to know the interesting part? Even if you don't want to, Whiskers is her mother's last name) this couldn't more cold!' she shouted in her mind, but didn't retrieve her hand, she just closed her eyes.  
  
After an exhaustive effort, she managed to sit up. Opening her eyes lazily she comprehended that indeed, she was in the floor. Looking up she found the bed at her side, staring [o.O] back at her. Alex shook her head in disbelief, she collected forces and climbed back to bed.  
  
The moment her body felt the mattress, it's warmness seduced her and sleep was promptly clouding her mind. Stretching her hand and taping around for the sheets, she found none. Opening an eye to locate the goods whereabouts, she saw (besides the mattress) more books [What's with the books?!?!]. Not getting a glimpse of the lost sheet she retrieved back to sleep with a simple thought 'I have too many books...'  
  
Alex jumped from the bed into the middle of the room, with her eyes wide open the moment her mind made the connection that she had NO books. She was in a stranger's room, there was no doubt about it!  
  
"Was I drunk last night?!" questions circled her head, confusing the living shit out of her "My head hurts because I fell in the floor?! Or because a hang over?! Was I drunk last night?! No wait! I already asked that!" hysterically, she walked back and forth, trying to understand. "Did I slept with any body?!" Looking down to see if she was clothed, that certainly, she was but not in her clothes. "Did he borrowed me some of his?!"  
  
(A/N This is a demonstration of Alex's neurotic madness, actually, it's because she has tons of bad memories of drunken nights and their afterwards. In fact she doesn't drinks too much or use drugs or dates bad guys or smokes or talks back to stronger guys with out a plan B [not Z! those are bad ideas...] because of those bad memories)  
  
In her walking madness, she tripped with a pillow (the one that knocked the lamp) and fell on her face. Swiftly she stood up, took a deeeeeep breath and started to use her common sense.  
  
"Think Alex, think!" she reprehended herself. "I went to the club, I danced, I talked to Pyro, I danced some more, I refused a lil' guy who's bullies wanted to kill me. Oh yes!" a ray of illumination cleared her mind. "Jake saved me and brought me to the city's salvage yard, because Pyro is in jail!" smiling at herself in appreciation until she recognized what she had just said. "Awww, Crud!"  
  
The cute, tv like, alarm clock that she never noticed, on the night table by bed, showed 7.13 in a Sunday morning. In less that five minutes, she changed her clothes and opened the room's door, awaiting for a good bath in her apartment. Walking like a ghost through the house (or garage, what ever) she aimed to the principal door.  
  
In the way she came across Chance's bedroom's door. It was slightly opened and her curiosity found it quite a turn on. For more that she said herself that she needed to get the hell out of there, her body ignored her and pushing the door a little bit, she took a peek of the big, light furred kat snoozing.  
  
It's always cute and funny to see kats (or people) sleeping, and Chance wasn't an exception. Yes, she was intruding, nor that she minded anyway. Satisfied with the scene, she closed the door chuckling and kept her way.  
  
That was until she came across Jake sleeping in the couch.  
  
A sensation of déjà vu [déjà who?] waved in the air. The way he looked asleep, so peacefully and the cushions in the floor, along with the sheets. She had seen this before. 'Maybe I know Jake from another life?' She snickered noiselessly at the idea. Feeling a tingle, she turned around and saw a door.  
  
No, not a door. THE door.  
  
She felt like under a spell, like if the door was calling out for her, 'open me' it kept saying, attracting her like a magnet. Her paw stretched to it and slowly clasped over the door's knob. Little by little, she was opening it.  
  
Then Jake sneezed, broking the spell.  
  
She backed away from the door, like if it had burnt her. 'Something weird it's behind that door. I don't feel like getting in trouble right now!' Hurriedly she made her way to the principal door, opening it she looked back at Jake, who the sneeze was bringing out la-la land, whispered a goodbye and closed it.  
  
Outside was kind of chilly and lonely. She hugged herself and walked to the Yard's entry. Once in a while looking back at the garage (or house, you pick one!).  
  
"If I ever meet lady luck, I'll kill the bitch [I wonder...]." She muttered eying the long way to the city she had to make on foot, 'cause she had no money for a cab. She looked back and her eyes fell in Jake's motorcycle. (A/N It's not the cyclotron, that will be too suspicious. Imagine he has other motorcycle with the same stuff, just that dissimulated. Ok!)  
  
A dark smile formed in her lips and her face shadowed. She was no longer a perky lil' kitty. Redstreaks was back. "Or maybe not."  
  
.. sWaTz KaTz rULeZ ..  
  
With a third sneeze Jake was definitely up. Annoyed from the lack of sleep he walked to the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. Drinking the precious white liquid slowly, he was appreciating it's flavor.  
  
After throwing the empty carton to the trashcan with a perfect score, he eyed the clock, 7.36. He blinked at it, hoping that he had seen wrong "It's too ea[insert a long yawn]rly..."  
  
Languidly, he walked to his room to retrieve some clothes and take a shower, so he could start a new day in MegaKat City's Metal Salvage Yard. He narrowed his eyes at his own comment stopping at a near certain door that had certain stairs behind that leaded to a certain secret garage with a certain jet inside and the key to a certain hidden hobby.  
  
(I'm sure you know what I'm babbling about here.)  
  
He kept walking remembering the success of the night before.  
  
Certain hobby that needed certain protection even if that meant hitting certain pressure point of a certain sleepy, weepy she-kat that came upon it and that just probably confused the door with the bathroom's...  
  
(I'm still sure that you know what I'm talking about.)  
  
His eyes widened in surprise noticing that the certain she-kat in question wasn't in his room taking the forty winks.  
  
"Wha-?" He was totally confused "ALEX?!" he called hoping that she was in the bathroom or something. No answer came, in less time that what you take to say 'She's gone' he had checked all the house (or garage...), he walked outside with the hope that she was walking around the metal pieces.  
  
She wasn't outside either.  
  
Neither his motorcycle.  
  
"That little ..."  
  
.. sWaTz KaTz rULeZ -..- sWaTz KaTz rULeZ ..  
  
Nope, she didn't find out their little secret hobby. I mean, the fic would be a lot shorter if she did. And now she's gone, with Jake's motorcycle and he isn't quite happy about someone taking his baby out for a ride. He looves that thing and has a very good aim, that isn't a good combination for Alex if you add the glovatrix....  
  



	6. Back to square one

  
  
You thought it was over, didn't you??? Well, guess what? You won't get rid of me that easily [insert evil laugh], by the way if you wanna see any disclaimer check other chapters.  
  
[o.O] l33t m45t3r [O.o]  
  
Shortcut  
Chapter6. Back to square one  
  
The wind in her face, against her fur made everything else just a blur in her existence. Ahh, the magic of speed. She felt so free, free of the lot surrounding her. Hitting on the accelerator, the engine roared taking her higher than any drug could.  
  
She dived into the city, gracefully turning and evading buildings, slow vehicles and stupid kats that couldn't move aside. But probably that was because she was just a vague impression in the 5 seconds she took to go by their side.  
  
Getting close to the building where she used to share an apartment with Pyro, she slowed her pace but didn't stop eyeing two police cars and the Kat's eye news' van parked in front.  
  
"Those brainless tailholes! Mothers fuckers! Cheap Enforcer's hores [O.o]! Won't they ever leave me alone? Those..." she started cursing once again under her breath, naming all ways of saying stupid, whirling in the block's corner. She slowed down completely at an alley's entrance and carefully parked/hided the motorcycle so nobody of the street noticed it and started snooping around or take it away.  
  
With the stealth of a cat she walked into the alley until she reached her building's back stairs (A/N I dunno if they still use this or ever used it, so just think it's an old construction). Ending her curse rage, she climbed the stairs slyly, confusing her presence with a shadow. In the fifth floor she stopped at a particular window with black curtains. Taking a peek and confirming the coast was clear, she opened the window and entered the place.  
  
'Home, sweet home...' She thought taking a glance of her bedroom. Bedroom, you ask? At first it was an small hall, but she had made some modifications in the place expressly for taking that specific window. Pyro never understood why she wanted THAT window but he let her do what ever she wanted, as long as she paid for the arrangements.  
  
Anyway, she was in her bedroom. It was normal sized, maybe a little bigger, nope. It was definitely bigger. You could describe it in three words: black and red. Some posters of random metal/pop rock bands and gothic stuff were scattered around the space, her own tv with a HUGE collection of horror Dvds and the latest model in music equipment with tons of metal/pop rock burnt CDs were her loved possessions. 'I think I'm a little too dark...' She thought walking around 'Nah!' she smiled, taking one of her voodoo-like dolls and sitting in her bed.  
  
Then she heard some voices in the room next to hers, Pyro's. 'They probably are examinating everything...' she pointed out pulling her doll's arm 'I better take my stuff and stay calm until they close the case. I mean, eve if I'm innocent of any drug dealing business, cops aren't my friends and this would be an excuse to keep a close eye on me.' Making a decision leaving from the fact that she wouldn't be safe anymore in the place, she took her big black leather baggage and stuffed her favorites clothes, shoes and stuff (including her precious voodoo-like dolls) inside. Opening her closet's doors, she moved some boxes and took out an also black leather suitcase (actually it's from the same set). Rolling the numbers into the combination, she opened it and confirmed that everything was in place. 'Good.'  
  
Hearing again the voices, she placed the baggage and the suitcase in the staircase's landing. Taking a big garbage plastic bag, she stuffed inside anything that could show how she looked like. Everything that had her name or her face on it was stuffed into the plastic bag and taken out into the landing too.  
  
'Nothing left?' She asked herself checking one more time.  
  
Once outside, she closed the window, carefully not to make too much noise, she dropped the plastic bag, took the suitcase in one paw and the baggage in the other and hurriedly made her way down the stairs. It was quite difficult with so many things in her person and the small space, but once in the alley it was easier. She grabbed the plastic bag and taking the motorcycle, she secured the three things. Turning the engine on she slowly kept her merry path.  
  
She dumped the plastic bag a few blocks away.  
  
[o.O] l33t m45t3r [O.o]  
  
Go back were we left Jake [weeping for his baby]  
  
"That little..." Jake muttered, feeling totally fooled. He should had never picked up the runt. He whipped around and walked directly to the house (or garage). With every step he took, he felt more and more angry, fuming with some un-Jakeish thoughts he banged open Chance's door.  
  
[A veeery OC moment]  
  
The big kat jumped from his bed into the middle of the room in fighting position. Or at least he tried. The sheets tangled with his feet and he ended in the floor with a loud thump. Feeling slightly dazed, he tried to stand up, but the sheets kept pulling him back to the ground. Giving up he looked up to face a not-so-angry Jake.  
  
At first he was just standing there, in the door frame, but after some sniggers, chuckles, giggles and snorts, he was laughing his eyeballs out in the floor. "Mind to help me here buddy?!" Chance snapped at the now laughing 'buddy'. Jake just nodded, not able to say a word and lend him a hand.  
  
After Chance was standing in his two feet, he eyed Jake closely with a murderous glare and hissed "Give me a good reason for not killing you."  
  
Jake laughed nervously "Hehe, well... 'cause I'm your best friend... and partner in crime...?" Seconds passed. He was sure Chance wouldn't hurt him, but there was this time when he got mad and... No, him was NOT going there.  
  
Chance's face softened "Yeah, I guess you're right... So why did bust into my room like that?" The moment those words slipped his lips Jake's face darkened, and his eyes glittered with hatred. He chuckled at an idea "Did Alex ranaway with out a trace in your precious motorcycle?"  
  
Jake's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in astonishment. "H-How did y-you knew...?" He whispered in shock.  
  
This time, it was Chance's chin that fell. "She WHAT?!"  
  
[o.O] l33t m45t3r [O.o]  
  
Time passed as she slowly sipped her hot chocolate in the small café. It was one of those places that seemed to be really cliché, with the white and red decorations and the small tables outside. She found it quite disturbing, yet interesting. Kats came, some alone, some with friends, some ordered breakfast others just coffee, but all of them went away.  
  
None of them left an impression in her, except for a kitten that came soon after she entered, before she could order, with and older she-kat, probably her sister. The both had the same grayish fur, but one with black hair and the other with white.  
  
The kid was quite hyper and jumped all over the place wile the older she- kat ordered the breakfast. But when the kitten looked at her, she got closer and with her shiny silver eyes, looked into hers.  
  
It was a sensation that she had never felt before, like if the kid instead of looking at her, was looking trough her, reading her like if she was a paper or a document. Suddenly, her study ceased and she smiled. "Try the hot chocolate." And she turned around to the older she-kat, who also gave her the same smile as they exited the location.  
  
With out realizing, she was already drinking the hot chocolate that she had ordered. She felt so much better and started reflecting over her situation.  
  
Time passed and she finished her hot chocolate. She had been doing some thinking, and what she needed was a place to keep a low profile for a while. Not a hotel or motel, somewhere where they kept no record of her stay. Looking up to the clock behind the bar, she noticed how much time had passed, it was already 10.38, around four hours since the last time she saw a clock.  
  
She paid and left the café feeling somewhat recovered, she had made a decision.  
  
Not that she was happy about it.  
  
Gracefully, she mounted the motorcycle and turned the engine on.  
  
She knew exactly where to go.  
  
"Let's take you home, baby."  
  
[o.O] l33t m45t3r [O.o]  
  
Raven (the kitten) and her big sister, Blackdawn are totally mine, so back off!!  
  



	7. Doomed as guardians angels

  
  
There has been a while since my last post, but that's because I've been a little busy lately (Wich is not good 'cause I'm supposed to be on vacations!!!) Anyway, this chapter it's a little shorter, I kind of got lost in the plot, I know where I want to go, but I lost the way of getting there. As soon as I work out this little problem I'll be back in action.  
  
] 937719 n0wh3r3 [  
  
Shortcut   
Chapter7. Doomed as guardians angels  
  
She knew exactly where to go.  
  
"Let's take you home, baby."  
  
But after doing some more thinking, she jumped off the motorcycle and ran into the café. For any kat that could have been watching the scene, she may look like if she had forgotten anything, and she definitely did. Five minutes later, she stormed out the café with a suitcase in her paw, a baggage under her arm and a hot chocolate to-go in the other paw.  
  
'I always leave the important things behind...' she reprehended herself mentally while making sure that her three possessions were well placed. She gave herself a girly giggle, then rolled her eyes. 'This chocolate sure has something in it.... It's loove!' she giggled again and smacked herself after it. 'Yeah, right...'  
  
She looked up, the sky was clear. Not even a single cloud could be seen. "The nice day, the quietness, the sweet [probably drugged] chocolate..." she said to herself with a big grin "It's like a big perfect cliché thing..." she sighed "Shame it won't last... "  
  
Of course it won't, because it was a perfect day in the cliché basics, so by the laws of cliché over done scene, it was bounded to go wrong... Like it did.  
  
A loud bang, sign of a big ol' explosion was heard, not far from where she stood. The ground beneath her trembled and the motorcycle fell at it's side, dragging her along. With a little yelp of surprise, she hit the sidewalk.  
  
"I hate this city." She muttered, trying to push the motorcycle off her as kats ran in all directions, trying to get away from the trouble. After a second push, she was dusting herself off and trying not to get smashed by the mad kats. "Too many psychos with the 'I want to rule the world' plan..." she reconsidered the idea "No, wait. Not even the world, they just want this cursed city..." Calmly she mounted again he motorcycle and speeded off, this time trying to not smash the mad kats.  
  
She never understood why they acted that way, why they panicked. I mean, yeah they were bad guys and yeah, they wanted ultimate power over the city... But that was a normal thing. In fact, it was **so** normal that she found it boring. Wouldn't you find it boring if you see the same bad guys spend 356 days a year, 7 days a week, the hole 24 hours of the day in the same thing? Wouldn't you find it boring if you see the same bad guys get their tails kicked by the SWAT Kats 356 days a year, 7 days a week, the hole 24 hours of the day?  
  
It was booooooooooooring. Period.  
  
She looked up at the once perfect sky to see it tainted in the gray shades of the smoke and made eye contact with some creeplings that were flying around. They laughed at her and started throwing her rocks and other non identified objects. None reached it's goal.  
  
'Boring **AND** annoying...' she thought darkly trying her best to get out of their aim practice space, until they hit her. Right in the head.  
  
She hit the breaks, stopping the motorcycle with a noisy screeching sound. She grabbed the rock and threw it to a random creepling, scoring in it's nose. "In your face, creep!" she shouted, sticking out her tongue at the now angry creepling that was coming after her. Seeing that the little moster kept on throwing her rocks, this time with motivation, she quietly took her suitcase out, and after placing the right combination, she opened it and took out a laser gun. But not **any** laser gun, it was** the** laser gun that she had fun altering. Quite stronger than an average enforcer's laser, was painted in black with red streaks, just like her.  
  
She aimed to the creepling in question and shoot, the energy ray missed it's objective by little space. "Crud!" She cursed firing again, but in the occasion she took him down with two strikes in it's wing. To her dismay, the rest of the annoying little beasts noticed her actions and flashed their sharp fangs at her, not in a very friendly way.  
  
"Oops." She whispered in awareness of her position and the amount of trouble she had gotten herself into "Mental note: think before acting." She started aiming at them, successfully bringing four to the ground. The rest landed and surrounded her, attacking her all together. She kicked, punched, scratched and shot them, but the miniature monsters were gaining terrain on her. Suddenly, they stopped their actions, looked around franticly and pointing to a slighter bigger creepling with red skin that was flying above them, they went away.  
  
He came down to earth and stroke her, aggressively. The red creepling buried it's claws into her fur, bringing her into the floor wincing in pain. It snatched the laser gun out of her paws and kept on scratching. She tried to defend herself, but not only she was out of practice, the red creature was way stronger than her. Even if she kept punching him, it didn't seemed affected at all. All it took were a few moves, and the creepling was on top of her, ready to bury it's fangs into her throat, when it simply fell on her. Startled for a second before she pushed it away from her with all the strength left from the fight.  
  
She closed her eyes panting, trying to gain her breath. Opening her eyes, a paw appeared in front of her face, a light brown furred, sharp clawed paw with a black fingerless glove. Tracing up the with a tingle of déjà vu, she saw a light brown tomcat that looked very familiar.  
  
"Razor?!" She whispered, feeling slightly dizzy. Her mouth hanged open, her eyes widened and her tail swished uncomfortably behind her "_**THE**_ Razor?!" The tomcat just grinned down at her in afriendly way. Surprised, she took his paw and he pulled her up to her feet. However, the moment she was left to carry her own weight, her legs went weak. Abruptly, force seemed to leave her and everything became blurred as she stumbled on him, unconscious.  
  
Our vigilante frowned, worried at her reaction and cautiously, he placed her on the ground so he could take a closer look at her injuries. While he was making a quick exam on her status, a bigger kat dressed in similar clothes appeared behind him.  
  
"And exactly, what happened here?" T-bone asked concerned at his partner while crouching at his side.  
  
"All I saw was a red, big creepling-like thing attacking her. It seems that she put up quite a fight..." He motioned to all the creeplings lying on the floor near them "But the creepling made some real damage, this wounds **are** deep, buddy."  
  
Both kats sighed in defeat, standing up.  
  
"We're doomed to look after her, aren't we?" Razor said to no one as T-bone carried her to Jake's motorcycle where he was already waiting for the load to deliver. Alex's unconscious body was well secured before Razor speeded off, to meet T-bone later in the garage.  
  
T-bone saw them go before walking to the jet, looking back where he had found Razor with Alex he discovered a black laser gun. He picked it up and saved it in a pocket, probably Razor would like to take a closer look to it.  
  
"Like some soddin' guardian angels..."   
  
] 937719 n0wh3r3 [  
  
And that's it. She's coming back, to make their lives a living hell.  
  
(A/N they will explain the hole explosion thing in the next chapter...)  
  



	8. Whipped cream in my wounds

  
  
Hellox people, how's life treating you?? Like crap?! Don't worry, so does mine...   
  
Yep, I'm totally back now 'cause I have found my way home. I succesfully traced a plan of 'getting to the hole point' the fic. I wish myself luck in my journey to finally finishing something I write...  
  
And what's with the reviews?! [glares at readers] Did you forget about me or something?!  
  
---- L1f3 50M371M35 5UCK5 ----  
  
Shortcut   
Chapter8. Whipped cream in my wounds  
  
Quickly enough, T-bone had arrived at the Salvage Yard and parked the Turbokat in the hidden, underground garage. Eager to know Alex's state, he ran to the center of the room, where Razor stood. Apparently, he had cleared his desk and placed Alex on top of some blankets so he could treat her wounds easily.  
  
As T-bone stood next to him and gazed over Alex's motionless figure, he saw that her shoulders' cuts were already bandaged. But the several wounds in her stomach and chest were still untreated, at this sight, he found strange that Razor was just standing there, staring at this wounds with widened eyes in a blank stare, mouth shut and his paws curled in fists. He seemed in some deep, inner thinking and apparently hadn't noticed T-bone arrival.  
  
Worried, he waved his paw in front of his friend's eyes "Reality calling to Razor..." He didn't react, narrowing his eyes he shout at him, making the zombie kat jump in surprise. "You can tell me your 'helpless girl' fantasy later..." he shouted at the startled tom-kat "But right now I need you to stop being a hormonal teenager!"  
  
As Razor's braincells started working and the big kat's words made sense he started blushing, but made no haste in acting.  
  
"And what are you waiting for?!" He practically roared at him, making him jump [my, isn't this oc lately?], shame was all over his face. "Some times you definitely annoy me, sure shot!" said T-bone narrowing his eyes and removed the top. And he stared. Well both of them did.  
  
Razor's mouth opened and closed with out making any coherent sound, he had lost his words. A few seconds passed in silence, "Well that's something I wasn't expecting." T-bone spoke up suddenly, pointing at Alex's black strapless bra.  
  
Razor made some gaping sounds at the comment, making his pal gaze at him. He blushed "I-I... I just..." and his eyes locked to the ground, like a small kid who knows that has done something wrong and is awaiting for the 'you are **sooo** grounded, buddy' speech "I feel so pathetic."  
  
His friend nudged friendly at him, smiling "Nah..." and Razor looked with a smile that quickly was erased by T-bone's next words: "You're just a shy pervert."  
  
---- L1f3 50M371M35 5UCK5 ----  
  
A few moments later, after a few glares, curses, bandages, blushes and annoying friends, Razor finished leaving Alex's all patched up, wounds in their way of healing. She had scratches in the arms and stomach, but she had two ugly, deep cuts in the upper part of the chest, close to the shoulders, where the red creepling had buried his claws.  
  
When T-bone left, the room went silent, except for Alex's slow breath, making enough space to let him think about the day's events.  
  
It had been a normal Sunday morning, until he woke up sneezing. First, he found that Alex, the she-kat that had crashed for the night, had left with his motorcycle. 'Why did **I **picked her up in first place? Even if somehow... I kind of sensed that she was trouble, but **nooo**... I had to satisfy my heroic needs...'  
  
Second, he had gone very angry, in a way that he had felt only in rare occasions. 'That's because I knew that she was trouble!... Okay, so I didn't **knew** it... But she kind of disappointed me... Which is a weird thing cause I wasn't expecting anything from her... I think...'  
  
Third, after chit chatting with Chance and calming down, Ms. Briggs had called, saying that there were some crazy creeplings down town causing explosions. Of course the SWAT Kats arrived hastily to fix everything, just like they did. 'Apparently, the annoying creatures had a day off from Dark Kat and decide to have fun with the MegaKat City's citizens... Result? Tons of buildings destroyed.  
  
Fourth, he had found Alex fighting with some of the creatures and instead of helping her, he let her on her own until he saw the red creepling attack her. 'I don't know why I did that... Maybe looking for some revenge for my motorcycle... Not that I'm telling anyone...'  
  
He felt awful about that. I mean, there she was, looking like if some rabid animal used her for sharp his claws and he had been worried about what she could have done to his motorcycle. With a sigh he looked back where he had placed it. It looked just like always, except that had a suitcase, a baggage and weirdly, a well placed to-go chocolate. He gawked at this. 'Chocolate?' he walked closer 'You're telling me that there was an explosion, crazy creeplings, hysteric kats and the chocolate was still there?'  
  
But indeed, the container was there with the goods unharmed. He took it in his paws and inspected it. With an idea, he let it fall on the floor awaiting for some answers and maybe some splatters. But, no. All that he got was the sound of the cup hitting the floor, it never broke and the chocolate never left it's place. He shrugged, picked it up and placed it from where he took it.  
  
'Plain weird.' he thought and proceeded to study the bag. Opening, he found clothes and other things all jumbled, leaving clear that she entered them in has-... He blinked, not believing his eyes "Dolls...?" He carefully took one of them, looking at it closely his jaw fell and his eyes went open wide in horror.  
  
It was a small, voodoo doll of T-bone. He took another. It looked a lot like Major Manx. "What a hell...?" He took them all, exactly copies of Callie, Dr. Viper, Dark Kat, the Metallikats and even of himself. He felt like if a truck had ran over him at the sight of the last doll, it was dressed resembling him in his SWAT Kats' uniform. It was a disturbing image, quickly he jammed them in the bag and changed his attention to the suitcase. He tried to open it, but it needed the password that he didn't have.  
  
Sighing and mumbling about how lady luck went on vacations leaving him with ol' bad luck nanny, he took off the uniform and save it in his locker. After becoming Jake again, he grasped the possessions and walked upstairs ready to leave them in his room where she would be staying until recovery.  
  
In his way he found Chance roaming the fridge. 'Probably looking for milk...' He ignored him, of course, and kept his merry way, but Chance didn't ignore him. Instead, in a swift movement he blocked his path and looked at him closely with big, begging, kitten eyes. Jake just glared at him but it made no effect on his pleading stare. Sighing, he showed him the chocolate's mug. The light furred tom-kat took it with out a second thought and walked away humming happily.  
  
Jake narrowed his eyes and continued his course to his room, muttering about how he **must** have been cursed by gypsies.  
  
---- L1f3 50M371M35 5UCK5 ----  
  
At first she had felt nothing, covered in a black, infinite shadow. But slowly, the numb state dissipated and she became aware of her own body, aware of the pain she was in. She opened her eyes [huge mistake there] and brilliant light exploded in front of her, making her eyes hurt like hell. Quickly she shut them up tight, trying to avoid more ache than necessary.  
  
Lazily, she tried to sit up but a strong, yet gentle paw pushed her back to the pillow "Easy there... Don't push yourself..." it was a reassuring voice, full of concern and worry. Familiar... Friendly... She felt the soft body of the pillow with a nostalgic sensation of some of her old friends... But she sat up again.  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw a big, light furred kat with brown streaks sitting in a chair next to the bed she was lying on. He was looking back at her, smiling brightly. Suddenly she felt so guilty of being so insensible, she had left just like that. Being a fugitive doesn't gives you an excuse for being ingrate and don't even leave a note...  
  
She gave him a small, uncertain smile. "Look... I'm sorry..." she mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry..." He said patting her leg "But you could at least give an ex-" but his words were interrupted by a smaller, brown furred kat that hastily opened the room's door.  
  
He stood there, in the middle of the room, glaring at her with fierce eyes. "You!" He snapped angry, more than angry. He was raging. She gulped, he seemed so dangerous in that moment. Like if he was a wild animal... Her mind making connections with the words 'wild' and 'dangerous' went into a more arousing path. Let's say that you can do very interesting things with whipped cream...  
  
But his face softened, "You are supposed to be resting..." he said in the same tone his partner had talked moments before, with a smile. "The SWAT Kats left precise indications that you need a lot of rest..."  
  
Her smile widened, but quick she frowned "SWAT Kats...? So I **did** meet Razor...?" Her eyes seemed to await for any sign, any movement that she was right and she, indeed, had been brought to the Yard by T-bone and Razor in person... But how...? An evil smile formed her lips "Do you guys know the SWAT Kats?"  
  
"Yeah..." Chance thought about it "Kind of..."  
  
They looked at each other in one of those uncomfortable silences where you wanna ask tons of annoying questions to someone but don't know where to start, so you just wait for that someone to say something first but he doesn't...?  
  
In other words it was an exasperating silence  
  
"Okay..."Jake started, taking an algebra professor expression "Now that we cleared that..." He took a deep breath and started lecturing the now bored she-kat about taking his treasure for a ride at seven o'clock in the morning like of some kind of escapee.  
  
Chance cleared his throat, successfully shutting him up. "What he's trying to say it's that you shouldn't have left with out a note..." Chance traduced and added in a sour tone "and less with his motorcycle..."  
  
"Sorry..." Jake mumbled quite embarrassed for annoying them like that. "It's just that I've been feeling a little edgy lately..."  
  
Chance snorted 'Yeah right...'  
  
---- L1f3 50M371M35 5UCK5 ----  
  
And yes, this chapter it's longer than normal chapters, but that's my way of saying that I'm sorry for taking so long in posting the last chapter. Just making it up to you guys. (By the way I refer 'you guys' to the people who actually read this fic... But I guess that if you don't read this in the first place you don't know that I say 'you guys'...)   
  
[ignore the nonsense rant above and review!]  
  



	9. The Talk

I've been thinking that I should traduce this story to spanish, after all there aren't any... Anyway, this is one step further into Alex's past.  
  
- fRaNcE HeRe i cOMe -  
  
Shortcut  
  
Chapter9. The Talk  
  
Chance snorted 'Yeah right...' gaining the instant attention of the smaller tom-kat, who whipped at him with a glare. But the female just frowned vaguely at some idea that had been circling in her head for a while, since the moment she woke up next to Chance and the word 'friend' was mentioned. Two days, she had been knowing these guys, for two freaking days and they had already found their way into her heart.  
  
She looked at Chance, she looked at the tall, muscular and attractive tom- kat. She could say from the moment she met him, that he had quite a level of self-confidence and thought himself as a ladies man and Jake's big brother. She smiled, remembering last night....He also seemed a little rebellious, not that she was sure about it... She liked him, yes she did.  
  
"What?" the caramel furred one asked slightly annoyed for his friend's reaction at his comment "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"  
  
She looked at Jake, she looked at the small, well kept and adorable tom-kat and her frown became notorious. He was an interrogation mark to her, a little mystery. From what she could guess, he was calm and passive, shy and very intelligent but all that she could see was a very moody kat. It's like if he has been under pressure lately, you know, stress and stuff...  
  
And still staring at him, her heart skipped a beat when he flashed his fangs at Chance in not a friendly manner. Her breath slowly became difficult as her heart raced in her chest, her mouth went dry and the ears turned alert.  
  
"Oh, no!" Chance answered quickly, maybe too quickly, with a big grin. "Just thinking happy thoughts..." It was obvious that he had disagree with Jake's statement or knew the real reason for his edginess.  
  
She had knew from the moment she had seen him, that she found him appealing. She didn't know why, but there was something about him, something that gave her the good chills every time he looked like a wild beast. It was kind of a need... An urge... Two days he had been circling her head, knowing him for two days... Two days...  
  
Jake glared, and opened his mouth ready to snap back at the bully, when the present female interrupted his trail of thoughts.  
  
"I've been thinking guys..." She started, trying to focus on what she was about to say "That we really don't know each other... And since I've been bothering you two, the best thing I could do it's give you some reference about myself..."  
  
She stopped talking, expecting their comments, but the guys just blinked and stared at her like if she came from another planet or had a new head. Slowly, knowledge drained on them and both laughed nervously as they remarked about totally forgetting about that fact.  
  
"Crud!" Chance said surprised "It feels like years...!" and proceeded to explain a little bit of his life [and stuff you already know, 'cause let's face it, you're a SWAT Kats fan! But in case you don't remember a thing, get into google and search it for yourself. -..-#] Then after they listened attentively, Jake proceeded to tell a little bit of his own. [Do I have to repeat myself?]  
  
"It's my turn to speak up then..." She took a deep breath, she had made up her mind and was ready to tell her past, waiting for them to live with it "I was born in the west side of the city [Isn't that the dangerous part?] and lived in a small house in the suburbs with my parents Willow Whiskeys and Janzen Redstreaks.... until they died in a car accident when I was around 6..."  
  
"Ouch." Chance muttered "Losing the parents it's a painful deal..." And when you lose them so early... It leaves a mark, he knew that well. His eyes glittered for a minute, wondering on his past for a second, before going solid again. The wonder brought him memories he thought forgotten, memories of his great friend Black D. He smiled at himself when her radiant face floated in his mind, her piercing gray eyes, her long white hair... Her musical laugh... That losed itself in loneliness...  
  
His face fell at this, he knew Black D. when he was just a kitten. The typical next door she-kat, but for him, she was the must wonderful kat he would ever met. Until one day... The headmaster came to the classroom and called for her, soon after she ran off the place. The news... Her parents died. Weird enough, they seemed to be fine one minute and just drop dead in the next... And after that, nothing was the same. She became dark, pushed him away and closed in herself... So far in, where he couldn't reach her...  
  
"I'm sorry..." The distant voice of Jake brought him back to reality.  
  
She gave them a small smile for their sympathy "It's okay... Anyway, the only family I got left was my uncle, but he refused to accept me [why would he do that?], so I ended up in a low class orphanage where nobody cared about any of us... I made tons of friends there [sure you did] and spent happy years along Dd and Yism, that was until they got adopted... They went away and I stayed there feeling all lonely and crap... Then, the orphanage closed and instead of relocating me, I was sent to my uncle. This time, strangely enough, he took me, but my life didn't go any better, so I ran away when I was 12 after founding Dd again. Later, that night, I made Dd a visit that ended me living in her yard [O.o]... But that was before I figured out that her foster dad abused her..."  
  
"WHAT!?" both kats shouted angry, they looked ready to kill. Apparently, they hated that kind of people as much as her.  
  
She just cleared her throat and continued, hoping they were ready for the ugly part "So we went away together and from that time on, we lived in the streets depending on our own. But just for a short time, because we found an abandoned laboratory and we moved in, making it our house [laboratory house?]. Dd decided it could be a great place to start a drug business. Imagine, we were hungry and desperate... So I was easily convinced into reproducing the most used, d-12 and such..."  
  
[o.O] The boys' mouths hung open. She had reproduced d-12? What kind of she- kat reproduces drugs in an abandoned lab? That surely means criminal records...  
  
"I tried to not get too involved in the deals, but I really got so into the mixing and creating stuff, that I was quickly making my own substances. [O.o she created drugs too?!] Dd loved them and soon she was telling everybody about them... And selling them too! Before I knew it, I was swimming in cash and had the police after my tail..."  
  
They guys were totally wordless. Maybe they were getting far more information of what they bargained for... they sure had a dangerous, yet smart guest... They had no idea of what to think. Sure she was full of surprises and weird, freakish and trouble some stuff, but the drugs things... that was the past, right? Right?!  
  
Even if she ignored them, she hoped they didn't throw her on the street at the things she was letting out "I was worried about Dd, she had her nose deep buried in that shit... Yet, I wasn't too surprised when one night I found her dead form an overdose. Actually..." she said halfheartedly, her face falling at a sad recall "The surprise came later, when I had to finish one of her deals myself and the dealer was actually an undercover agent who whipped my tail into reformatory...I got out three years ago, ready to start a new life [uff, that makes me feel better]. I got a bad job and a small apartment, but I was happy nonetheless... But since I'm cursed, I lost my job 'cause I refused my boss' tactics and with out salary, the landlord kicked me out. That night I met Pyro in a bar, who luckily was looking for a roommate and after a few words I got a new home."  
  
She looked at them, they seemed to be in other planet or far away for that matter. Both had the same face: Big, widened eyes, jaw dropped, tail and ears twitching repeatedly. Getting no reactions from them she made some effort and hit Chance in the head, repeatedly.  
  
He yelped, when she tossed him the alarm clock "Crud!" the snarl was muffled 'cause with the impact he fell form his chair, for a wounded she- kat sure she was strong.  
  
"Your life sure has been interesting..." Jake mumbled, he was now aware of his surroundings thanks to Chance, who got the great idea to grab him for support when he was falling. Successfully dragging him to the ground with him.  
  
"Too interesting..." Chance muttered, picking himself up, he turned around and swiftly left the room with out looking back at her.  
  
"Mind us a second." Jake said seriously and trailed after Chance.  
  
There are no words to describe how she felt in that moment, those feelings of loneliness can't be described, just felt. Like a small bird, she had trusted her bird mom to look after her when she had spread her wings for the first time. But the air beneath her wings had gone and she had fell calling for help, and bird mom never came. She had hit the ground. Her wings had broken and from her little body, a trail of fresh blood emanated like a spring. Gazing up, at the tree where her nest rested, her bird mom stared back at her. Her little body was now bloody and slowly life was slipping away from her, leaving a motionless corpse in the side walk and a chirping bird singing pleasantly to the nature.  
  
(A/N I have no idea of what I've written in the last paragraph, it just came. I hope you get the idea of what it's like to trust and be deceived, to realize that even the people you love the most may be something else. Trust is a gift, don't throw it away.)  
  
And she stayed there, alone. At first she felt blank, and slowly went sad. The hot prickle of tears bothering her eyes, she had the feeling she was getting out of there, fast. Then, when she was becoming angry with them for not giving her a chance, they popped their heads through the door with huge grins.  
  
"We have decided that you're staying until you feel better." Jake answered, studying her glittering eyes, had she been crying? She couldn't have thought that they were going to leave her in the street could she? So different form the girl he saved, maybe she was been protective in that time because she didn't knew him... Maybe she gave up trusting on kats, not that he could blame her...  
  
"What's your topping?" they asked in chorus.  
  
"Huh?" was all she could manage with a frown.  
  
- fRaNcE HeRe i cOMe -  
  
Since I have nothing to write down here I'll say: No, I don't own D-12 or the SWAT Kats for that matter. But I do own Alex, the bird and Black D.  
  
Oh, and since this it's my space to rant I'll recommend you megatokyo.c0m, emilystrange.c0m and vgcats.c0m  
  
Enjoy!! 


	10. Of hormones and beeping sounds

  
  
And here is where the plot thickens, my Alex is going to find trouble and her nightmares are about to come true. Now, I won't bore you about senseless crap, I hear enough already.  
  
Shortcut   
Chapter10. Of hormones and annoying beeps  
  
"Spicy pepperoni with extra double mega cheesy cheese..." she looked at them warily, why did she had the feeling that they were up to something? "Why, are you ordering a pizza or something?" there was no other explanation for the question, anyway. That or they had something kinky in mind.  
  
Jake made an affirmative sound as he exited the room, probably to order the exquisite 'Italian' dish.  
  
Under Chance's sight, she crawled out of bed. Standing up, she noticed that she was, besides covered in tons of bandages, in the black strapless bra and the baggy blue jeans that she had been wearing for the last two days. 'God, I want I shower and I want it now...' Wondering, she realized that she had not even a scratch on her legs. 'A bath is better...' She laughed at her aspect, with sparkling eyes she returned Chance's stare. "What do you think that the SWAT Kats thought seeing me like this?"  
  
He stared back with big eyes, "Err..."After a few seconds, his expression changed and he flashed a cocky grin, returning the same mischievous eyes that she gave him "Probably... they thought that you were pretty hot..."  
  
"Sure they did." She stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Sighing, she looked around for her stuff, while the light furred kat stood there, silently snickering at her reaction. She glared daggers at him after finally exploding "Are you going to tell me where are my stuff or that the SWAT Kats confiscated them???!!!"  
  
He chuckled, my she was moody "In the closet Alex, in the closet." Hmping she turns from him, and stomping her feet, she walked towards the closet, furiously opened the door and roughly grabbed the leather bag, but it slipped from her paws with a yelp. It had hurt, badly. Cursing for being dumb enough to discuss with a bunch of crazy creeplings, she took it kindly and placed it over her bed. Slowly, like if a psychotic killer could jump from the baggage, she opened and took a random tee out. The wounds close to her shoulders made it impossible for her to arrange herself. Past a few more tries, she tossed the tee away with an exasperated snarl. "Arrgg..."  
  
Chance had looked carefully at all of her movements, finding her fuming very amusing. With a smile, he walked close to her, took the tee and gently he placed a paw over her shoulder. "I'll help you." He said impulsively, clearly trying to contain a fit of laughter. He picked up the shirt from the floor and walked to her as she stared at him with big, widened eyes, never leaving her spot next to the bed. Frozen in surprise, maybe.  
  
"You don't have to..." She tried to persuade him from the idea, she didn't trust herself close to any tom-kat, well not any but most of them...  
  
"I can't let you go out like that..." He answered in front of her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Jake may faint..." Both snickered at the comment. Gently he helped, trying no to affect the shoulders or any other injury in her arms. And she enjoyed every second of it, sometimes forgetting to question his new effect on her.  
  
At every contact of his fur with hers, her heart skipped a beats. She seemed to melt under his touch, her tail started swishing nervously as she felt that her air supply was getting poorer. 'Is getting hotter or what?' Ooh... How she liked the turmoil of sensations that the hormones were producing, but she was beginning to get dizzier by the second and her now weak knees were giving in... Oooh how she missed the heat of a tom-kat...  
  
She closed her eyes, totally loosing her grip of reality when the warmth leaved her. "W-wait!" she squeaked with out thinking, quickly sticking out her paw to reach him. She achieved her goal in her attempt of catching his attention.  
  
"What?" He asked simply, eying her curiously as she blushed slightly. 'She is getting weirder by second...' He frowned recalling all her behavior while he had helped her with the shirt, it had been strange, like if she... he smirked at the thought that he had aroused her. He looked down to her, now totally interested on what she was about to say.  
  
"I-I..." She looked up to him and her mind went blank, falling into the deep blue ponds of his eyes... What was it that she was going to say, anyway...? "I- I..." Still dazed, she gave a step forward and unconsciously he began to pull closer, lost in her green orbs. "I-I..." she knew that she was supposed to say something, anything to snap both of them out of the enchantment they seemed to be under. But when he lowered his head to hers and his lips brushed tenderly against hers, she started having a hard time just trying to breath... And definitely, words were out of the question.  
  
She closed her eyes, giving into the sweet sin that his lips represented. But as his tongue stroked hers and hers stroked back, the kiss evolved in a passionate scene, snogging like there was no tomorrow. In fact, it was so intense, that she never noticed when her back hit the mattress or when he pulled her knee up, leaving her spread wide open underneath him for that matter. But when she noticed there was something solid and powerfully male pushing against her, she knew that the situation was getting out of their paws, not that it wasn't before.  
  
She pushed away, claiming for breath but as soon as his lips leaved hers, she pressed her paws against his chest "S-stop..." she begged with all her might, knowing that if he didn't, she wouldn't either. "Please" She chirped, her voice trembling all the way. She couldn't bare it, the feelings, the needs that were tangling around, were asphyxiating her. She needed to get the hell out of there or something that wasn't supposed to happen would. Gulping, trying to bring herself together she started once again "Please, don't..."  
  
"Don't what?" A distant voice answered.  
  
Like if a bucket of cold water poured over her, she was brought back into reality. Confused, she blinked. "Huh?" She was still standing next to bed? the shirt was well placed? and Chance was staring at her from the door? Her jaw hit the floor realizing nothing had actually happened and that her hormones with the help of her extra-active imagination, had played a dirty trick on her. She rolled her eyes, irritated with the situation. 'I must have known that this wasn't real the moment he kissed me...'  
  
Just as she opened her mouth to tell Chance that she just had a loony moment, Jake entered the room munching a pizza slice. "Aryuguiscomim?" was all he could manage, between chews. He quickly swallowed, noticing his mistake. "Sorry, are you guys coming or not?" He amended smiling sheepishly, he was about to bite again his slice but when he didn't saw any of them making any moves, he frowned quite worried. "Something wrong?" But both of them had previously left the area, racing to the living room  
  
Shrugging, he trailed after them finishing his pizza.  
  
6..6 zZZzzZzZz The next day, Monday around nine in the morning....  
  
_Beep._  
  
Her ear twitched. Beep...? "Nani?" she yelped from the shower [yes, she ignored everything and had her well deserved shower], popping her head from a side. She actually heard something...? But seconds passed and nothing was heard again, maybe she had imagined it? lately she wasn't sure anymore if the things were real or not.  
  
_Beeep._  
  
Both ears twitched this time. There was it again, she was sure she wasn't hearing things this time, but she ignored it notheless.  
  
_Beeeep._  
  
"What is with the beeping thingy?" she asked to no one clearly bothered, wrapping a towel around her, she exiting the shower. Whatever was making the sound from hell clearly needed to be slain. It seemed so close, but what was she looking for, exactly?  
  
_Beeeeeep._  
  
The thing was becoming more aggressive [and irritating] by the second. Securely clasping her towel, she opened the bathroom's door attentive to any sound. Time to end the thingy's evil ways.  
  
_Beeeeeeeep._  
  
There it was again, it seemed from Jake's room. Loosing not even a second she entered into the room as silently as possible, trying to get the sinner in the act. She awaited for the next signal, clue to the annoying object's location.  
_  
Beeeeeeeeeeep._  
  
Aha! She had successfully localized it. It was... in her bag? Quickly, she opened, scrambled everything out and effectively, there was a communicator vibrating. She had a communicator...? Her eyes narrowed to slits remembering the communicator and who was probably calling. Hastily she opened it.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, spitting poison in every single letter of the answer. The moment she answered the communicator for the first time she had doomed herself and she had the impression that maybe she was worsening it.  
  
"That's no way of talking to your elders..." She thought she was ready, but when the deep, cold voice talked back her nerves gave up. "**Kimiko**."  
  
6..6--- L34v3 17 h3r3 ---6..6  
  
WTF?! Kimiko? Who in da hell is that?! Did I miss something or she forgot to mention certain part?  
  



	11. Too much problems in paradise

Wazzup there? I've arrived at the conclusion that I can't keep with this fic so I've decided to kill it in the next chapter. Enjoy anyway.

Shortcut

Chapter11. Too much problems in paradise

Her knees trembled as a cold sweat ran down her spine, making her gulping loudly. That name… He had to call her by that name, stirring deep and dark memories that were supposed to be forgotten, making her feel weak, just like the first time. He had to call her by that name, leaving in clear that he was serious and talking about real, serious business. She couldn't do it. It had burnt her like no fire could, leaving scars deep in her soul that no one could heal, not even time. But she had to be strong. She had to be strong. She had to be-

"I-I won't d-do it." She objected in a barely audible whisper, demonstrating how much the call was affecting her. Feeling doomed, she closed her eyes waiting for the awful tom-kat in the other side of the line. But, instead, he started laughing. An open, bottomless laugh that seemed to get into her bones.

About to hang up, she distinguished another voice talking behind the cackle. A sneakier, dirtier voice asked very amused "What did she said? What!" adjoining the sentence with unnatural hisses while the first asked for time between sniggers, finally the laugh dried and he cleared his mouth. "I-I won't d-do it!" he imitated with a squeaky, crybaby cynical voice. And the laugh had been adjoined by several other voices, including the sneaky one.

"H-hey!" she tried to say clearly over their amusement, with no avail. "Stop it!" She felt so tired suddenly, so sick of everything, with such a need of rest. She dropped herself in the bed and the huffs of 'She's killing me…' Taking a breath, she tried again. "I won't." this time the racket stopped "I'm not your puppet anymore." Even if her voice had wavered, she had made her point.

"Are you so sure of that, Kimiko?" The nerve, the nerve. She understood the whole 'fear me minion' crap, after all he was the bad guy and that was his job, but now he was really starting to tick her off.

"Stop calling me like that!" she roared at the communicator. Fuming, she raised from bed with a bolt of energy. Glaring at the phone, she started thinking in all the kind of curses she had heard of. 'Kat, he's still as annoying as ever!'

"How shall I call you, then?" He sneered coldly, just like he was supposed to do every time somebody gave a hint of their emotions. He lik- No wait. He loved to taunt her; she was so easy to bring to the edge that it was hilarious. But he knew her name just like she knew his, by need. Not that he was telling. He smiled at himself, let's poke the kat "Kimi, baby?"

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him a bunch of obscenities that could make this fic NC-17, when a familiar, friendly (yet mad) voice dared to interrupt her speech.

"Alex!" And she, like the unwise she-kat she was sometimes, called back.

"I'm here, Jake!" Of course she cursed a lot (she always does) when she realized what she, very foolishly, did.

Quickly enough, he entered the room, finding her next to the bed, clothes all over the place, only in her towel grabbing a random communicator. "Alex!" he called again in accusing tone "You know the mess you le-" he stopped, digesting how furious red she seemed, uh-oh she was mad. "Don't worry, I'll clean it." And slowly, under her piercing glare, he backed off and finally ran away (not literally).

"Uuh" the communicator transmitted "Little Kimi has a boyfriend…" He taunted in a 13 year's old ways. She want pale at the words, then blushed.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" she objected, trying no to throw a fit.

"Jake and Alex, sitting in a tree…"

Her jaw hit the floor "You got be kidding…"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"You know that song!" Her head was getting dizzy…

"Kitty, I wrote the song-first comes loove, then comes mating…"

"S-stop it!" She couldn't control her body anymore…

"Then comes Jake, with a kitten…"

"Pl-please… Stop it!" Her shoulders were heavy, her legs weren't responding…

"Not to big, not to small… Just the size of a bowling ball!"

That totally made it. She hung up the phone with a sigh of frustration, but when it beeped again, she snapped and with an irritated growl, throwing the communicator against the wall smashing it to pieces. How aggravating was the whole situation, you made ONE bad decision and everything goes down… Okay, it was more than one, but that doesn't makes any difference to me…' She stared at the ceiling with glassy eyes, feeling tired. Tired of doing bad choices, tired of always being on ward, tired of pretending, tired of her past and her present. Tired of all.

The towel fell and everything became colder.

She hugged herself, not caring her nudity or the open door, trying to recover a little bit of her warmness. Not working, she collected the clothes that were closer to her a.k.a. the ones hanging from the book shelves, and lazily started to dress herself in a dull labor. First the usual black panties along with the usual black bra, the socks and of course, the pair of baggy cargos.

She never knew exactly since when he had been watching her, only that she noticed him when she looked around for a shirt that wasn't the pinky top that she had in her paws and found him there, staring awed at her.

"A-alex!" He had said, frowning worriedly "Are you okay?"

She never knew exactly when she launched herself at him and gave him a desperate, warm needy hug, only that he had hold her just like she needed to be hold, like a small child that is afraid from thunders and his mom sure knows how to make him safe.

And sure she was in need of that comfort, so much that she took a good hold of his shirt and literally poured herself in it. She knocked down her walls and gave him all the tears she never cried, all the angst and frustration she never expressed, all the feelings nobody ever knew about, she gave him her wounded soul, waiting nothing in exchange and when she had nothing else to give he dried all her tears, reassured all her sorrow, calmed all her aggravation and acknowledged all her feelings like treasures for an old pirate.

And after the turmoil had passed, her head still in his chest, she breathed him in, his manly oily scent made her feel even better, making her bury her face in his shirt, inhaling deeply while he placed his head over hers, gently caressing her back, faintly blushing.

"Thank you." She mumbled inaudibly at the shirt getting an 'Mmm?' in response. She looked up at him, into his big, amber eyes and lost her breath, her mouth went oddly dry, and her heart started pounding loudly before he, absently started leaning in, his arms wrapped around her waist. Everything felt so perfect in that moment, nothing else mattered, not those moments before and not those after. She tiptoed and sweetly brushed her lips against his lower one, but for her surprise, he pulled away and started to stroll out the room.

She felt dumb for a sec before catching up with the moment, calling after him, Jake looked over his shoulder.

"Making out may make you feel better…" He said coolly before turning away "But it won't make it for me."

Suddenly many things became clear to her, he liked her and that was the reason of his stress and his neurotic procedures but he believed that she didn't liked him back and **that** hurt her. Alex ran up to the kat, placed herself firmly in front of and punched him right in the face. The blow, that took him by surprise, made the caramel furred kat unsteady.

With his paw grabbing his sore jaw, he opened his mouth to ask her what in da hell was wrong with her, but instead, he found her lips and tongue messing with his own. Jake had kissed other girls before, nice experience even if never got a hold of any of them because of his 'hobby', but that… that kiss was nothing like he had ever experienced before, so needy, so passionate, so full of angst and desire…

And then he kissed back…

He was also needy and passionate…

He was also full of angst and desire…

------GUesS wHAt!---------


	12. Babies

So people, after a long, way long time, after I decided to kill this fic I came with the missing chapter. Guess is better late than never, huh. And if you'are still asking if I own the SWAT Kats, guess what. I came across the copyright papers in ebay and they're shipping in the next two weeks, so ask me then.

0.o WTF! o.0

**Shortcut**

**Chapter12. Babies **

And she stood there. A mere shadow created by the fire that consumed her once lab. Creeplings played her and there, jumping, hissing and tossing things to the growing flames.

But these were no mere creeplings like that trash HE used to have.

No, they were stronger, faster and ready to destroy at will. Their wings could carry tons and made no sounds in the night, terrifying creatures with big sharp claws and dark colors that mixed with shadows. Killing was their nature and enjoyed fresh blood as a kitty enjoyed milk.

A race that once unleashed would never hold back to no one.

They were her creation; she had designed their features and built their DNA.

A single tear rolled her cheeks when her chest grew with pride. "They are perfect." She roughly whispered to the blazes as a big dark shadow covered her, but her watery eyes saw nothing but the gaining flames that now licked her fur. She was already burning deep inside, what was the difference if she died now or then?

"Yes, they are." A deep, creepy voice hissed darkly over the cackle and she whipped around only to see the silhouette of Dark Kat, a few feet away. He laughed deep with one of those evil laughs where your whole body laughs with you and people tend to get scared, and he kept on laughing as she gulped down her tears and the smoke annoyed her sensitive nose. What had she been thinking! If she died now, Dark Kat would unleash the creatures upon the city! With a growl, she decided that there was no way in hell she was letting this maniac touch her babies. No way, not now, not ever.

Like if reading her mind, suddenly a creepling flew over her, dodging the flames and with its strong grip snatched her from the fire. His claws, sharp and blood red clasped on her shoulders but made no harm. Carefully, it evaded every obstacle and almost ran over Dark Kat, before depositing her outside the burning building. Once her body touched the ground the creepling rested next to her, with his wings tucked and the forehead high, its posture was tall and important as he looked at the flames. It was something almost intelligent and classy in the way he proudly stood over her.

With out a warning, it cried. A loud, deep roar that rumbled in its chest with a gloomy hint, yet imperative and demanding. She felt the pace of her heart increase, her pulse accelerated and she couldn't almost breathe. When the howl died, shadows roused from the never-going-to-finish-burning-building, winged shadows that flew directly in her direction. The creeplings had abandoned the ex-lab and where ready to feast upon the city, starting with her, or so she thought.

But instead they surrounded her, and adopted the same positions the other had. Tall and proud staring into a single point, someone was walking out the fire, and I'm sure you know who. Dark Kat was still alive and dying to play with his brand new toys. Slowly yet confident he went straight to the bunch, his eyes were glued on her like a hungry dog staring at a good chunk of meat.

But he never got to touch her, for the moment he reached for her and she covered her eyes, the creeplings launched after him, devouring his flesh before she could even react. His screams tore her apart, tears streamed down her face, feeling deep inside that she was next, for as soon as they finished their meal (what was quick) they surrounded her. However, they did not touch her. Instead they crouched down, like puppies at her feet and stared at her with big, red eyes, waiting for her to do something. Anything.

So, with a couple of sniffs she reached out for the closest one and patted its head, for her dismay, it swished the tail like a mere pet. And it sank into her mind that they were after all, her creations and that maybe they felt connected to her.

"Well… I**_ did_** use my DNA…" she whispered to no one and they perked their ears, turning around all at once. The she-kat looked up, yes. She also could hear the engines for the SWAT Kats were near. "But they missed the party…" Alex giggled before sighing heart broken. "It's just bad luck, I tell you." and quickly jumped to her feet.

By the time the guys had landed, the creeplings had dissolved in the darkness, making the place lok empty.

"Crud!" T-bone cursed loudly, clearly annoyed. "We got too fucking late!"

But Razor was some where else. Snooping around his nose leaded him into a close alley, where the shadows seemed look at him, sending shivers down his spine. But it was nagging him, his inner voice was telling him that she had been there, so he just hoped that she was still. But the alley seemed deserted, sighing he turned around his ears dropping in defeat, he had **really** wanted to see her. Everything had been a mess, one moment they were kissing, the next she ran off yelling apologizes and when Ms. Briggs called saying that somebody had seen Dr. Viper and Dark Kat somewhere in the industrial part of the city, he knew that she was the kat that was cutting deals with them, don't ask how, he just did and his heart sank like a stone in his chest.

He didn't want any stupid explanations, no whys or hows. Nop, it didn't matter at all. He just wanted to see her one last ti- He smashed into something and gave a few steps back quite startled, he couldn't let his guard drop like that. But it was her, standing there, looking back at him with a small, nervous smile. Wow, ninja style.

Razor couldn't help it. His mind went blank and before he rationalized what he was doing he had his lips pressed above hers, kissing her happily. And she didn't hold back, with no words they had said everything and with a mere kiss they had sealed a secret. Sometimes doing the right thing isn't enough, sometimes you just have to stand back and let things roll like if you were never there. Because somethings fixed themselves better that if you tried to.

Behind them T-bone's voice called to Razor, making the couple broke off. She touched his forehead with hers and closing her eyes, she whispered with a big smile, so low that he almost didn't hear her. "I love you Jake." And just like she had appeared, she was gone, in the same ninja fashion, right out Naruto.

As T-bone reached for him, Razor couldn't help but to smile misteriously to the dark spot in front of him. His heart was racing wildly and he barely could supress the urge of make a winning/happy/I totally rock dance. So he turned around with a frown, looking puzzled.

"This place gives me the creeps" his buddy said, his shoulders were down and he looked quite out of place between the carboard boxes. "Where could be Dark Kat and Dr. Viper?"

"I believe them dead." Razor said truthfully, looking into the starry sky after a moment of silence.

"Dead!" The blondish kat frowned, not convinced. "But.. What about the dealer?"

He couldn't help it, Razor looked straight into his eyes and gave his friend a thoothy grin with a meaningful look "**She** scaped." He had said, giving a special tone to the 'she', clearly trying to make a point.

T-bone looked puzzled before smiling back, a click in his mind. "Can't win them all…" and headed back to the Turbokat, with out a second look at the place while the caramel furred tomkat stood there, still smiling, looking up to the roof of the building where hundreds of shadows stared down at him with red, fierce eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered to the sky and quickly followed T-bone.

Up, one of the shadows smiled before dissipating into the night with the rest.

"No, we can't."

----0000-----


	13. Got caramel

Yes, this is the end. Well it isn't a real end, but here I leave it. A week has passed since last chapter where she kisses Razor before getting back into business, this time using her 'pets' for hire and just well, raising them like a good mother would. She has lost all her past complex and truly feels no guiltiness about anything that happened before Jake saved her tail that night from those bullies.

Shortcut   
Chapter13. Got caramel?

Loud music. Flashing lights. Tons of kats dancing to the exploding beat. Giving into their wild instincts.

That's how she liked it.

She loved the beat, the sweat, the sexyness it implied.

But her now dancing partner was annoying her.

Handsome and dressed in good clothes but lousy dancer, she pushed him aside with a lame excuse about being tired and trough the dancing crowd she made her way to the bar. There the young bar-kat smiled at her.

"Hello there, sweet stuff…"

She turned her tail at him, giving him the back, she looked back at the dance floor, moving according to the beat.

"Ain't sweet, kitten… Just give me something strong."

The young bar-kat stuck out her tongue at her and left a pinkish bottle next to her elbow with bad attitude, with a single sniff she threw the bottle at the immature kat, almost hitting him.

"Ain't that stupid, either!" She growled, furiously flashing her extra sharp fangs at him. "I can recognize Gitronitoperixine when I see it!" The adolescent placed his paws in front of him in sign of defeat before attending another she-kat.

"Hello there, hot stuff…" She heard him say.

"Geez… I made Gnpixie…" she mumbled for herself "How I'm not supposed to recognize it…?" Annoyed, she jumped into the back of the bar, there she started checking the drinks totally ignored by the bar-kat and not for her surprise she found on hell of a stash. "D6t… some mari leaves… a couple xtab… a bunch of Gnpixie…" Exasperated, she closed the drawer "No guess I always get my drink drugged… That's because you always ask for something strong The owner sure was on of Pyro's buddies…"

Finally, finding something she could identify Smirnoff, a classic, she took a tall glass, poured some coke syrup, the vodka and Pernod for last, her version of a Russian playboy.

"Are you the bar-kat?" a hottie asked to her, smiling evilly she nodded and asked for his request. He seemed to doubt of her skills, still. "Is there anybody else?"

"Just tell me the friggin' drink asshole!" she snapped and suddenly understood why bar-kat drugged her drinks, some costumers were really annoying!

"No need to get pms, biatch!" He snapped back. "Look if you can make me some peques-peques with that shit." Intending the vodka.

"Sure I can, mothafucka!" she growled but added more softly "But ain't got pineapple."

"Oh..." The arrogant kat seemed to calm down, not that he left his superior tone "What **can** you give me then?"

Taking the mixer and adding white rum, vodka, sugar, lemon juice and milk she assorted beautifully before pouring the silver coin in a tall glass in front of the big headed tom-kat. She stuck her tongue at him in the same fashion the bar-kat previous to her had done, and walked away with her own glass, smiling at the fact that in a couple of sips he would feel a little lighter thanks to the fact that she 'accidentally mistook' rum by the pinkish bottle she had received.

Humming happily while sipping her drink, she moved rhythmically with the beat next to a small table, watching from afar the haughty tom-kat's reaction after a few gulps. Just like she expected, he gave a battle cry and went on the go, dancing like a rave maniac. With a joyous laugh she walked over the bar, but half away her goal she had felt something missing. Checking her empty paws, she remembered her forgotten drink on the small table she had been next to.

Hitting herself on the forehead in a sign of reproach, she walked back with all her cool, eyes on the delicious liquor. She reached out for it, but when her paw touched the glass, a light brown furred paw with fingerless glove and sharp claws was placed over hers.

"Why do you always have to run?" a voice so familiar that she could mistake with hers quietly scolded. With a tingle of déjà vu she hesitated, afraid, maybe of facing her guest.

The curiosity killing her, she looked up with a nervous smile only to face a pair of twinkling amber eyes that looked back with interest. Cursing her girly-in-deep heart, she looked away with a faint blush in her cheeks. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she tried to retrieve her paw from his grasp, not that he left her.

"Are you going to arrest me...?" She asked mischievously, but not daring to look up, only to find that he cupped her chin with his other paw and gently forced her to gaze him as he closed the gap between them. The moment their eyes met, a connection was made, the spell was cast and the charm became unbreakable. "Guess you won't…" She whispered before melting into his caramel lips, clutching on his shirt for dear life, with a sweet tooth hunger that could make a cavity cry from happiness.

People around them sure looked dumbfounded. Some youngsters were enjoying the view while others censured the whole commotion.

After pulling away, she casually wiped her mouth and started moving her hips, side to side along with the music. Mysteriously, she started moving away, flirty playing with his shirt before the two blended with the crowd of kats living it up.

"So what are you going to do then…? Now that you have found me…?" She whispered in his ear as she played with his black bandana. Changing to the other ear, she playfully bit it. "Ignore your responsibilities, Razor…?"

"Bingo…" Was all he could manage before kissing her again.


End file.
